Uma Chance Para Recomeçar
by Uchiha Yown
Summary: [Cap 7 On] O que pode acontecer em um treino?
1. A Lâmina que dança contra a Lua

Naruto Não Me pertence... Pertence a um japa aew que eu não sei escrever o nome XD

Bom... já escrevi várias fics... mas nunca terminei nenhuma... estou escrevendo essa fic... e uma outra junto a um amigo meu... e uma outra que ainda não tive muitas idéias... mas vamos ver se eu consigo terminar essa...

A fic gira em torno dos 3 anos passados dps do anime... e os casais serão:

Sasuke e Sakura... Naruto e Hinata... Ino e Kiba... Shikamaru e Temari... Neji e Tenten... entre outros...

Bem... Hoje dia 12/06 é meu aniversário... eba XD... mas vamos logo a fic...

Bom... vamos a fic...

Capitulo 1 – A Lâmina que dança contra a lua

Corria... Muito rapidamente, finalmente era o dia. Depois de dar um golpe de gênio em Orochimaru, matando-o antes de este possuir seu corpo. Fugira a fortaleza, derrubando-a com seu Chidori. Corria em uma direção... que segundo as investigações de Kabuto, fora o ultimo lugar onde seu Irmão, Uchiha Itachi estava acampado.

Não demorou muito para sentir um chakra que a tanto tempo não sentia, outro chakra muito poderoso estava junto a este... Mas logo que o garoto estava se aproximando mais, o chakra desapareceu. Não demorou muito e já estava num campo redondo de grama... Uma ilha de grama, cercada por arvores. No centro havia duas cabanas, e não vendo o que queria, foi chamado a atenção a um galho longo... que saia do meio das arvores. Em cima dele, sentado, havia seu irmão, com um ar calmo, e de olhos fechados.

-Itachi! Hoje é o dia que você irá morrer! – disse apontando o dedo para ele.

-Veremos... – disse o outro abrindo os olhos finalmente... Revelando o seu sharingan vivido... Obrigando assim... Sasuke a ativar seu Sharingan... Que agora era igual ao de seu irmão. – Olha... Vejo que prosseguiu com o Sharingan... Esta luta poderá ser a ultima para nós dois.

Os dois começaram a se olhar... um esperando o outro atacar, ambos eram defensivos, mas nesta situação, Sasuke já estava ficando nervoso, e sem hesitar duas vezes, partiu numa velocidade incrível, que mesmo Itachi não conseguiu acompanhar, então começaram uma luta incrível de Taijutsu.

Sasuke se tornara forte, seu taijutsu perfeito, mas Itachi também era muito forte... Um soco de um dos dois fazia um barulho incrível. E a defesa era muito difícil... Assim ficaram lutando durante horas... Uma hora um atacando... Uma hora outro atacando.

A luta era brava... e Sasuke descontava toda sua raiva de sua vida inteira... Nos seus socos e chutes. Então um correndo em direção ao outro rapidamente... Dão ao mesmo tempo... Um soco na cara de cada um... Fazendo assim os dois voarem para lados opostos.

Itachi apenas se mexeu no ar... E caiu perfeitamente no chão deslizando eu lavando terra junto a sua mão... Porém Sasuke não conseguiu isso, e caindo de mal jeito, torceu o seu pé esquerdo.

-Hum... Sasuke... Vejo que se distraiu.

-Você que pensa... – Disse Sasuke fazendo alguns selos, e depois de terminá-los... uma grande luz verde saiu de ambas as mãos... e tocando seu pé... fez ele o curar.

-Hum... Jutsus médicos...Vejo que passou em treinamento com Kabuto-San também...

-Sim... mas só por precaução

-Isso será útil para você nesta luta...

Itachi então sorriu... E do nada uma rajada de vento veio...

-Fuuton: Daitoppa

Rapidamente Sasuke fez alguns selos... mas fora tarde demais... Os ventos o arrastaram para trás... o atrapalhando de usar algum outro selo. Itachi já muito mais rápido emendou alguns outros selos.

-Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu

Os ventos se misturaram com o fogo... formando um mini ciclone de fogo, Sasuke se preparou, fez alguns selos... e concentrando bastante chakra na mão... Mirou, correu, e acertou o Chidori no meio do ciclone, desintegrando-o

-Hum... Chidori... Essa técnica do ninja copiador não funcionará contra mim

-Você que pensa...

Sasuke fez outro Chidori e saiu correndo em alta velocidade para cima de Itachi, totalmente confiante, a velocidade foi tão incrível que Itachi não conseguiu fazer nenhum selo, apenas ficou de lado... Fazendo Sasuke passar reto, acertando o Chidori nas árvores as costas de Itachi.

-Hum... Eu disse. Tente Algo novo Maninho.

-Hunf...

Sasuke Partiu para cima de Itachi... E começaram outra batalha de taijutsu... Mas dessa vez menos ritmada... Ambos já estavam parceladamente cansados.

Os Chutes, socos, rasteiras, cabeçadas, cotoveladas, joelhadas... Todas eram de estrema rapidez e força... Era surpreendente a força de ambos.

Sasuke golpeou mais rápido, obrigando Itachi a penas desviar... Mas fora um erro... Itachi virou sua perna rapidamente... Desferindo um chute fortíssimo no estomago desprotegido de Sasuke... Que ao impacto do golpe... Voou longe, deslizando no chão de costas em alta velocidade. O Moreno quando parou caído gemeu de dor... Mas logo levantou, e cuspiu uma parcela grande de sangue.

-Maninho... a verdadeira luta começará agora...

-Ham?

-Tarde de Mais – Disse Itachi... fechando os olhos... e abrindo novamente... dando forma ao Mangekyou Sharingan – Tsukuyomi no Jutsu...

Sasuke estava lá novamente... no mesmo lugar... que torturava seus sonhos... ou melhor... pesadelos, do outro lado da rua estava Itachi.

-Boa Mano... Mas este genjutsu não funcionará mais comigo! Superei o trauma de ter perdido a família!

-Você não sabe? A Muito tempo mudei meu genjutsu sobre você! Guardei esse genjutsu especialmente para você!

Então a rua desapareceu, Itachi também. Tudo Ficou escuro.

Sasuke não via nada. E Nem Enxergava nada,

Um ruído foi feito, e várias luzes redondas surgiram... e aos poucos, os círculos deram forma ao Sharingan... com três bolas...

-O que é isso? – Perguntou Sasuke

-Veja...

Todos os Círculos se Uniram em baixo de Sasuke... formando assim o Sharingan do Tsukuyomi (N/A: Para quem não viu o Sharingan do Tsukuyomi... veja a seção Doujutsu da Narutoproject)

-Irmãozinho tolo... a partir de agora... você sofrerá durante 72 horas...

Então tudo aconteceu muito rápido...

Várias agulhas caíram do céu em grande velocidade... e perfuraram intensamente todas as partes do corpo do outro Uchiha, que caiu não agüentando a dor... porém depois disso se formou um grande balde em cima dele... e este balde soltou grande quantidade de Limão em cima dele...

-Sofra Irmãozinho!

O ácido do limão triplicou a dor do garoto... que não agüentando mais desmaiou.

Mas ele acordou... e novamente... os Sharingans formaram um único Sharingan em baixo dele. Ele Caído não conseguiu reagir.

Mas dessa vez... não caíram agulhas... e sim Kunais, as perfurações eram maiores e faziam buracos... e a dor era enorme.

Novamente o Balde se formou em cima dele... e o Limão despejou... Sasuke agoniou de dor

E quase desmaiando viu outro balde se formar em cima de si.

Neste balde continha várias formigas... e açúcar... e quando despejado neste... as formigas começaram a entrar nas feridas... causando coceira e dor... fazendo Sasuke Agonizar novamente.

E Então ele desmaiou pela segunda vez...

Na terceira vez... não foi diferente... o Sharingan se formou embaixo dele... e o garoto já acostumado... levou as mão acima da cabeça.

Mas dessa vez não podia ser pior...

Do nada choveram várias Fuumas Shurikens no garoto, cortando as pernas e os braços do garoto... e fazendo vários cortes profundos nas outras partes do corpo do garoto...

E Novamente o balde se formou...

Mas dessa vez tudo foi despejado de uma vez só...

Limão, Açúcar... Formigas... Cupins e também muito sal...

Sasuke nunca agonizou tanto em sua vida... e Pirando de dor... desmaiou

Novamente ele acordou...

-Bem... Ainda faltam... 71 horas, 59 minutos e 59 segundos...

Desta vez se formaram mais de 5 Tsukuyomis Sharingans... e deles saíram agulhas, shurikens, Kunais, fuumas shurimens e outros acessórios... que trucidaram o garoto...

E o balde... veio em tamanho normal... derramando apenas limão... fazendo o garoto já agonizado... agonizar mais ainda.

Então o genjutsu se deformou...

Sasuke estava caído no chão... Itachi estalava o pescoço...

Sasuke olhou dificilmente para Itachi... e Sorriu

De repente um golpe atingiu Itachi nas costas com um chute... fazendo voar longe e aterrizar deslizando com as mãos e pés. Sasuke que estava caído... num esforço enorme levantou... e fazendo selos bem lerdos... invocou uma cobra grande... e o vulto que acertará Itachi nas costas sumira em fumaça...

-Ora Maninho... foi esperto... – Disse olhando para a cobra e pensando em uma estratégia... -Quando percebeu o meu Tsukuyomi... fez um kage bushin para me atacar de surpresa

-Sim... mas isto é só o começo!

O Garoto sofreu uma mordida da cobra... que depois disso sumiu em fumaça.

-Botei uma pílula curadora no dente dela... sabia que não teria condições de conseguir comer uma...

-Esperto... vejo que agora que vai começar mesmo...

E Mais uma vez partiram para o Ataque...

Sasuke estava mais rápido e mais forte devido a pílula... e Itachi estava mais cansado e fraco... a desvantagem foi aberta... e Sasuke começou a bater bastante em Itachi... deixando o Sangrando e fraco...

-Será meu fim? – Disse Itachi desviando de um dos golpes

-Sim... – Sasuke deu um chute fortíssimo em Itachi... que mesmo defendendo deslizou em pé uns 15 metros... – É Agora!

Sasuke fez outro Chidori... que seria seu último ali... seu limite era 4.

Correu em alta velocidade... no mesmo instante que Itachi ainda deslizava... Este olhou para o lado... Sorrindo e dizendo bem baixinho:

-Que Bom que você está aqui! – E voltando a olhar para Sasuke... que agora estava perto de si.

Era A Hora...Sasuke acertou o golpe... mas de vez atravessar o corpo... uma grande explosão aconteceu... ambos desmaiaram, e foram arremessados para longe.

-Hum... yare yare... cheguei a tempo... – Disse uma garota da altura de Itachi... com ar de preguiçosa... com uma mascara da anbu... cabelos compridos mas presos num rabo de cavalo... para não atrapalhar no desempenho... – É Itachi... mais um pouco e você morria!

Então ela pegou os dois corpos... e botando um em cada ombro... correu em direção a vila da folha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bem.. pessoal... já tenho o capitulo dois pronto... mas vou postá-lo depois que tiver terminado o três... e assim vai... sempre quero ficar com um capitulo adiantado... mas logo trarei ele para vocês XD... aguardem! E Mandam reviews por favor!

**Uchiha Akatsuki Itachi**


	2. Os Reencontros

Bem... vamos para mais um capitulo!

Hinata Hyuuga XD: Valeu pelo comentário... pensei q ngm ia ler essa fic x.x

Capitulo 2 – Os Reencontros

-Qual é a situação dele? – Perguntou Sakura... Que havia crescido naqueles anos... Seu visual estava diferente... (N/A: Para quem quer saber... estão igual ao visual do manga...)

Estava mais linda... E seu corpo tomara mais forma... Falava diretamente com uma nin-médica... Que acabara de sair do quarto onde Sasuke estava.

-Hum... Ele está muito bem... Está se recuperando rápido.

-Que bom... Vou avisar Naruto-kun e Kakashi-sensei

-Hai Sakura-Sama... – disse a nin-médica anotando algo em sua prancheta.

Sakura andou por um corredor... A fim de ir embora contar as novidades para Naruto e Kakashi... Que haviam saído em uma missão... Simples... Sem ela.

Mas Paralisou quando ouviu a voz de sua sensei sair de uma das salas...

-Shiori... Porque o trousse? Sabe que ele é um ninja de ranking S no Bingo Book... E matou o clã Uchiha Inteiro... Porque correu o risco de trazê-lo Para cá? Agora quando ele acordar ai dessa cama... Pode se revoltar e causar vários problemas...

Sakura estava surda... Ali naquele quarto? Estava Uchiha Itachi? O grande causador da dor de Sasuke...

-Tsunade-sama... Ouve uma luta feroz... Entre ele e Sasuke... E bem... Quando cheguei... Ambos estavam caídos... Não tive problemas em trazê-los... – Disse Olhando atentamente para a cama... Seus olhos saindo de si... – E Bem... Se você não sabe... Eu estive atrás dele e da Akatsuki... Tsunade-sama... A Akatsuki se desformou... Ouve uma briga interna... E bem... Acho que ele poderia ficar preso aqui... E ter seu julgamento, você já viu meu histórico?

-Hum... Vi sim... Você e o Uchiha Shisui... Formaram um time com ele... Vocês e o Yondaime... (N/A: Eu sei que a época de time do Itachi fora depois da Kyuubi... mas vamos supor que fora depois ok? )

-Sim... Não custa tentar...

-Ok... Shiori-Chan... Deixarei você aqui...

Sakura se apressou em andar... e Tsunade Saiu... vendo Sakura...

-Sakura-Chan... vou acompanhá-la... Preciso falar seriamente com Kakashi-San

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Shiori-Chan... – Disse Itachi... com os olhos um poucos abertos... olhando para a garota... que sem a mascará, mostrara ter um rosto angelical e muito bonito. – A Quanto tempo.

-Itachi-Kun... te salvei a tempo! A Vila irá te julgar! – disse a Garota Abraçando o Moreno... e pouco depois saindo de cima dele... – mas... porque fez tudo aquilo no passado?

Itachi olhou para baixo... escapando do olhar da garota... aquele assunto sempre doía em seu peito.

-De Você não adianta esconder a verdade... – Disse o garoto... voltando a encarar os olhos profundamente negros da garota... No dia que matei meu clã... uma semana antes... fiquei sabendo através de uma reunião... sobre uma armação...

-Armação?

-Sim... Meu clã estava perdendo a força... e então resolveram fazer uma greve na polícia de Konoha... e depois darem uma super revolução... Resumindo... Uma guerra civil.

A garota se assustou... mas não interrompeu o garoto.

-Então... uma semana depois... naquela noite... eu matei todo mundo... não apenas para salvar a vila... mas também para salvar meu irmão... e você!

A Garota se emocionou... e disse:

-Mas...

-Sabia que não acreditaria em mim... – Disse o garoto olhando para baixo novamente...

-Acredito Itachi-kun!... Mas o que você fez com... hum... o Shisui-Kun? Porque matou ele?

-Hum? Eu não matei ele... deixa eu contar essa história...

O Garoto respirou fundo... e fechou os olhos... Tentando lembrar de tudo... e novamente os abriu encarando a linda garota a sua frente...

-No Dia que eu e Shisui descobrimos a verdade da armação... ficamos indignados... então... descobri o Mangekyou Sharingan... e para ele haviam duas condições diferentes... – Disse o garoto tossindo sangue...

-Hum... Prossiga... – Disse a garota... fazendo alguns IN... e depois uma grande luz verde saiu de suas mãos... ela botou as mãos no peito do garoto... começando um tratamento médico.

-Ok... Então uma das condições... era matar o melhor amigo... a outra era...

-Era? ...

-Matar uma pessoa que possuísse o mesmo sangue... esta condição nenhuma pessoa sabia... além de mim...

-Hum...

-Então armamos também... ele escreveu uma carta de suicídio... e eu fiz um kage bushin especial... que durasse até quando fosse enterrado... ele escreveu a carta de suicídio... como se fosse uma forma indireta de indicar que eu fosse o assassino...

-...

-Hum... então depois... o clã ficou mais esperto comigo... Uchiha Shisui já havia ingressado na Akatsuki... que como você sabe é uma organização criminosa... Então... eu para salvar a vila matei o clã... mas a morte do clã não só assegurou a segurança da vila... como também a minha ingressassão na Akatsuki. Para se entrar na Akatsuki... tem-se que ter condições especiais... Uchiha Shisui... criou um dos jutsus mais usados... o Shunshin no jutsu... que como você mesmo sabe... ele usava bastante antigamente...

-Sim... eu lembro muito bem... – Disse a garota lembrando do passado... com um Sorriso no rosto...

--FlashBack--

-Shisui... da para parar com isso? – Disse Itachi... que nesta época tinha seus 12 anos... estava sentado em um banco... ao lado de Shiori... que não mudará nada também...

-Itachi... deixa eu praticar esse jutsu! – disse o garoto... moreno como Itachi... Sharingans nos olhos... da mesma altura... mas os cabelos não formavam um rabo de cavalo... ao contrário... eram bem curtos... Quem os visse junto... diriam que eram irmãos...

- Ele será um dos jutsu mais lembrados você verá!

-Shisui-kun... acho que você está exagerando... ontem mesmo disse que seria hokage... melhor controlar esse temperamento super ativo

-Shiori-Chan... você verá... um dia serei Hokage – retrucou o garoto levantando o dedo polegar em sinal de positividade.

Então ele tentou uma vez... se concentrou... e então desapareceu... mas quando reapareceu... o jutsu deu errado... e ele reapareceu caindo de cabeça no chão. Se Não fosse uma sombra o segurasse pela perna... ele teria espatifado a cabeça com tudo no chão.

-Tome Mais Cuidado! – Disse a Garota... agora controlando o jutsu de sombra para soltar o garoto delicadamente no chão... depois o desfazendo.

-Hum... tem algo dando errado neste jutsu

Itachi se levantou ajudando Shisui a levantar...

-Vou te Ajudar... li com meu sharingan... e você não está sabendo o lugar para onde vai aparecer... por isso quando você aparece... você cai...

-Hum... Vou tentar...

Itachi se sentou novamente... e o garoto tentou novamente.

-Ninpou: Mizu Shunshin no Jutsu!

Ele desapareceu e uma rajada de água caiu da onde ele desaparecera... e logo em seguida... apareceu em outro lugar... totalmente de pé...

-YES! CONSEGUI! O JUTSU TA COMPLETO!

-Isso ai Shisui... gostei! – disse a Garota...

-EU SOU DEMAIS... VOU SER HOKAGE... TEM PRA NINGUÉM!

-FICA QUETO BAKA! – disse Itachi dando um soco bem forte na cabeça do garoto arremessando-o longe... fazendo-o chocar com uma árvore...

-Ai... Como você soca forte Itachi... mas valeu por me ajudar – disse o garoto com um galo enorme na cabeça...

-...

--Fim do FlashBack--

-Velhos tempos – disse Shiori voltando ao presente.

-Sim...

-Continue então...

-Bom então... aconteceu algo que não era para acontecer... Sasuke voltou tarde para casa... e ele era muito inocente... me pegou matando nossos pais... mas não queria matá-lo... isso foi o passaporte para todos ficarem sabendo que fui eu quem matou a todos...

-Hum...

-Mas então aproveitando isso... fugi de Konoha... sem mais nem menos... e fui atrás de Shisui... que assumirá em uma semana... a liderança da Akatsuki... então eu entrei na Akatsuki... com fins pacíficos... fiquei neutro... não matei muitas pessoas... apenas se tinha supervisão de outros membros.

-Mas a Akatsuki acabou... foi Shisui que acabou com ela?

-Não... os outros membros descobriram nossos planos... e ouve uma luta... nós dois conseguimos derrotar 2 dos membros... mas depois ficamos numa situação deplorável... e tivemos que fugir...

-Hum... e onde está Shisui Agora?

-Antes de Sasuke me encontrar... ele estava comigo... saiu para pegar peixes... senti que ele estava observando a nossa luta... então creio que ele tenha seguido você até Konoha...

-Hum... que história... será que o julgamento irá acreditar?

-Tenho a prova do Shisui... vamos ver no que vai dar...

-Hai... tomara que te inocentem...

-Hai... mas não é só isso... descobri outra pessoa que também está viva...

-Quem?

Itachi olhou sério para ela... quase que falando com os olhos...

-Não... isso é impossível... ele... ele não pode estar vivo... ele selou a Kyuubi dentro do garoto Uzumaki... como?

-Ele...esteve desenvolvendo um golpe... chamado... Iron Bushun no Jutsu, é um bushin verdadeiro... mas ele pensa por si próprio... e recebe uma pequena parte do espírito do usuário...

-Então... o espírito dele... está...

-Sim... uma parte esteve destruída... e ele não se lembra de quando era muito criança... mas isso não importa... ele então... naquele dia... ele usou esse bushin... e o bushin usou o golpe... que prendeu a Kyuubi no garoto...

-Mas... onde está ele?

-Ele fugiu... Para a vila da névoa... quando fui com Kizame para lá... vi ele de relance... e comecei a investigar... então... descobri que naquela viagem que ele fez dois dias depois do nosso anunciamento como genin, que ele foi para a vila da névoa... Ele se apaixonou...

-Hum... então...

-Sim... ele e ela estão vivendo para lá... não sei quem é ela... mas sei que ele está vivo...

-Que história... devia ter avisado o Sandaime pelo menos...

-Sim... mas ele não queria ninguém atrás dele... parece que queria aproveitar a vida de um jeito diferente...

-É... ele não muda...

Ouviu-se passos no corredor... e ela disse para ele rapidamente:

- Finja que está dormindo... deve ser alguma nin-médica...

E Estava certa... uma nin-médica apareceu... e fez um exame geral em Itachi... sobre olhar de lado da garota... pouco depois anotou tudo em uma prancheta e saiu da sala... apenas acenando com a cabeça para Shiori...

-Bem... também tenho que ir... preciso fazer meu relatório para a ANBU...

-Então tchau...

-Tchau... só uma coisa Itachi... dessa vez você não fugirá da vila... não vê as saudades que senti de você... Itachi... Aishiteiru

O Garoto olhou pra baixou... e sem encarar os olhos da morena... disse:

-Shiori-Chan... Aishiteiru

Então ela saiu e fechou a porta calmamente... e o garoto voltou a dormir... tranqüilamente... já que havia desabafado.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bem... até o prox capitulo... já estou escrevendo o 4... e não demoro a trazer o 3... que já está pronto... Mandem review!

**Uchiha Akatsuki Itachi **


	3. Anbu

Capitulo 3 – Anbu

-Kakashi-Sensei! – disse Naruto... que crescerá bastante... e trocara o visual também – Você vai pagar o Ramem Para mim hoje!

-Yare Yare... tudo bem... mas vamos logo!

Andaram até a barraquinha de ramem... Naruto cantalorando uma musica qualquer...e Kakashi lia seu livrinho... que havia retirado a pouco tempo de seu bolso.

-Sensei?  
-Hai?

-Estou com um pressentimento estranho

-Hum... o que é?

-Não sei...

-Naruto! – gritou a voz da Sakura... correndo em direção aos dois... com ar de cansada – Finalmente encontrei vocês!

-Sakura-Chan, o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Naruto

-Ele voltou... – Disse se recuperando... e pegando fôlego

Naruto pareceu não captar a mensagem... Kakashi se assustou, e Sakura continuou.

-Mas... aa...aquela pessoa... ela...ela veio também... – Disse Sakura meio insegura.

-Que Pessoa? – Disse Kakashi... Naruto ainda tentava captar a mensagem anterior

-Uchiha Itachi

Kakashi abriu os olhos intensamente... Naruto ao ouvir o nome dele... começou a olhar para os lados... procurando algo.

-Cadê, Cadê? Vou matá-lo!

-Baka! Ele está no hospital... ouvi que ouve uma luta entre ele e Sasuke-kun.

-Hum... uma Luta? – Disse Kakashi se acalmando, com um ar pensativo – "Ele deve ter derrotado o Itachi... mas ambos se cansaram... e foram encontrados... deve ter sido isso"  
-Hum... vamos visitar o Sasuke-kun? Eu estou com permissão especial da Tsunade-Sama.

-Vovó Tsunade te deu autorização para ver Sasuke?

-Hai

-Então... Kakashi-Sensei... deixemos o Ramem para depois!

-Hai...

Então mudaram o caminho... da barraquinha de Ramem... Para o Hospital de Konoha.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Acordou... abriu os olhos... e observou seu quarto escuro...

-Shiii, Naruto! Ele está dormindo – Uma voz conhecida chegou em seus ouvidos... fazendo-o olhar para o sofá de visitas do quarto... onde haviam Kakashi, Sakura e Naruto.

-Hum... Sakura... chame um médico... acho que ele acordou – Disse Kakashi com bastante calma

-Ham? Onde estou? – Perguntou Sasuke se sentando na cama

-Você Está de volta Dattebayo!

-Hum... Mas... mas...

-O que foi Sasuke? – Perguntou Kakashi preocupado.

-Onde está ele?

-Hum... Não estou autorizado em te falar... – Disse Kakashi – Mas você saberá em breve.

-Então... então ele não morreu com aquele chidori que eu dei?

-N...Não – Disse Kakashi de Cabeça baixa – Eu sei que você não conseguiu... mas... não volte para o Orochimaru!

-Kakashi-san – Começou Sasuke – Eu matei Orochimaru... e Kabuto – O "Reinado" dos dois acabaram.

-NANI? – Gritou Naruto... fazendo a cabeça de Sasuke latejar...

-Baka... minha cabeça está doendo... tomei outra vez aquele genjutsu...

-Você sofreu o Tsukuyomi novamente? – Perguntou Kakashi

-Hai...

Kakashi ficou surpreso... lembrou-se de quando levou este genjutsu teve que ficar de cama por mais de um mês... e ali o garoto sentado na cama... conversando normalmente com eles dois... Que tipo de treinamento recebera?

-Hum... então eu estou em Konoha... mas quem me achou?

-Uma agente da Anbu... – disse Kakashi – pelo menos foi o que me informaram

-Sakura... pode entrar... – disse Sasuke olhando para a porta...

Do lado de fora... Sakura estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta... e estava em duvida entre entrar ou não... mas depois de ouvir o chamado entrou no quarto e fechou a porta...

-...Olá Sasuke-kun

-Yo...

Ficaram se olhando por um curto período de tempo... até Naruto chamar a atenção dos três.

-Então Sasuke... você vai voltar para o time 7?

-Hai... se a Hokage-same me perdoar... esqueceu que sou um Rounin? (N/A: Rounin é a mesma coisa q ninja fugitivo)

-Então melhor já arrumar uma desculpa – disse Sakura... – pois ela está vindo ai...

Não demorou muito... e Tsunade entrou pela porta... e então começou uma conversa muito séria entre os 4.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

-Itachi-kun... acorde – disse uma morena balançando o ombro do garoto Uchiha... que dormia profundamente.

Ele acordou... e abrindo os olhos lentamente... se encontrou com uma garota sentada ao seu lado... foi ai que recordou o que tinha acontecido horas atrás...

-Shiori-Chan...

-Itachi... os médicos te examinaram... e disseram que esta tudo bem com você... e hoje... Tsunade virá aqui... e nós três conversaremos... então amanhã será seu julgamento.

-Hai...

-Itachi-kun... – começou outra vez a garota – quero fazer... algo que sempre em sonhei fazer...

Dizendo isso ela se abaixou até o garoto... e então bem devagar... tocou o seus lábios nos dele levemente...

No inicio foi um beijo tímido... mas logo depois Itachi se sentou na cama... e puxou a cintura de Shiori para perto de si... já esta, passou os dois braços na nuca do garoto... puxando-o ainda mais... então aprofundaram o beijo... as línguas de ambos dançavam ritmadas...

Era como se elas se conhecessem a muito tempo...

Quando as coisas começaram a ficarem quentes... ouviu-se o barulho da porta correndo... e então ambos se separaram que nem relâmpagos... a garota arrumou a roupa... e deu a atenção para uma enfermeira que acaba de entrar

-Hai? – disse se referindo a enfermeira – "Maldita enfermeira..."

-Vim fazer os últimos exames dele...

-Hai...

Itachi colaborou direitinho... e depois que a enfermeira foi embora ele disse:

-Bem... melhor você ir Shiori-chan... preciso descansar um pouco mais

-Hai... Itachi-kun...volto depois com Tsunade...

-Ok

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Então está decidido Uchiha Sasuke... você voltará perdoado... mas por uma condição...

-Você não poderá morar mais no distrito dos Uchiha... então você irá morar com o Kakashi

-Hai... isso não é problema

-E Outra coisa...

-Que Coisa? – Perguntou Sakura...

-Sasuke... a verdade as vezes é o melhor caminho... e vou lhe contar a verdade... Amanha é o julgamento do seu irmão... ele irá contar toda a verdade...

-Meu Irmão está AQUI!

-Sim... mas... se resolver matá-lo... ai sim você não será perdoado... precisamos dele para saber... com todos os detalhes... todos os planos da Akatsuki... os que se concretizaram e os que não concretizaram

-H-Hai...

-Então... vou te dar Alta... você irá até a casa de Kakashi... e arrumará suas coisas...

-Alta? – Perguntou Kakashi

-Sim... Não foi ele quem sofreu... e sim o irmão dele... Kakashi... quem perdeu esta luta foi o Itachi...

-Eu... Eu ganhei? – Perguntou Sasuke

-Sasuke... uma agente da ANBU... Nara Shiori... acompanho a luta de vocês dois... e então quando você foi matá-lo... ela interrompeu a luta... e salvou os dois... você iria morrer também...

-Hum... ok... então vamos Kakashi... – disse Sasuke impaciente... se levantando

Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi se assustaram... se fosse antigamente... ele ficaria nervoso... e ignoraria...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Itachi-kun... – Chamou a garota outra vez acordando Itachi de outro sono...

-Hai?

-A Hokage-Sama está aqui... – disse a garota apontando para Tsunade...

-Yo Tsunade-sama...

-Yo Itachi-san... bem vamos desde o começo...

-Hai...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Yare... yare... esse aqui é seu quarto...

-Hum... está bem... – disse Sasuke diante de um quarto de tamanho médio... com uma cama e um armário... e uma mesa para estudos... - Daria licença para eu arrumar minhas coisas?

-Hum... tudo bem... – disse Kakashi – estou te esperando na sala com Naruto e Sakura...

-Hai...

Ele andou até a sala... e se sentou ao lado de naruto em um sofá de 2 lugares.

-Ele pareceu gostar do quarto – falou Kakashi – O que será que aconteceu com ele? Ele está bem calmo... e mais alegre

-Hum... não sei Kakashi-sensei – disse Naruto – mas sei que ficarei mais forte que ele dattebayo!

-Yare... yare... vamos fingir que sim...

Passaram-se alguns minutos... e então finalmente... ele voltou a sala... já vestido com outras roupas... que havia comprado em uma das lojas...

-Yo... Kakashi-San – Começou perguntando Sasuke... – Onde é a cozinha?

-Porque a pergunta?

-Estou com fome...

-DATTEBAYO! VAMOS COMER RAMEM!

-BAKA! Não vê que Sasuke ainda está com dor de cabeça? – gritou Sakura também... dando um cascudo com força na cabeça de Naruto...

-Sakura... porque você foi treinar com a Tsunade – Disse naruto (N/A: ele está caído... com um galo na cabeça... e aquelas lagrimas escorrendo do rosto... estilo anime mesmo XD)

-Yare... Yare... vamos então... ramem por minha conta...

Então saíram de casa... para a primeira noite do time 7 unido novamente...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Nani! Yondaime... Yondaime está...

-Hai... eu mesmo investiguei pessoalmente...

-Mas...

Tsunade abaixou a cabeça, pensativa, e certamente desapontada com o quarto Hokage. Shiori Sorriu para Itachi... incentivando-o

-Itachi... se tudo isso que me disse... for verdade... você será inocentado... e então te pedirei um favor...

(N/A: Itachi não contou que Shisui está vivo... e nem que ele estava na Akatsuki... apenas contou que ele fugiu...)

-Nani! Que Favor?

-Itachi... acho que você não soube... mas nosso capitão da Anbu atual... está aposentando... e bem... não apareceu ninguém bom o suficiente...

-Hum... você está querendo então... que eu retorne a este posto?

-Hai... eu estive olhando o histórico da Anbu... na época que você foi capitão... foi a única época que cem por cento das missões da Anbu foram concluídas...

-Hum... te ajudo nisso sim... mas quero formar meu próprio time da Anbu...

-Hai... você será o capitão...

-Outra Coisa...quem irá me julgar amanhã?

-Conselho e Anbu...

-Hum... alguma chance de não me condenarem?

-Testemunha...

-Como?

-Uma testemunha... se você arranjar uma... te darei alta para procurar... se você fugir... amanha será caçado por todos os países...

-Hai... vou procurar uma certa pessoa... – Disse Olhando para a Janela... onde um vento começou a ficar mais forte...

-Hai... então vou me retirando... e boa noite...

-Boa Noite... – Disseram os dois juntos

-Hai... então eu também vou indo Itachi-Kun...

-Só uma coisa... – disse Itachi... ficando um pouco vermelho... – Bem... será que agente podia denovo? Hum... Você Sabe...

-Ah... sim... Claro – disse ela sorrindo para ele...

Ele levantou... e enlaçou a garota pela cintura calmamente... puxou ela bem para perto de si...a garota passou as mãos atrás da nuca do garoto... puxando para perto de seu rosto... então o garoto capturou seus lábios suavemente... e um outro beijo totalmente apaixonado aconteceu...

Ficaram assim durante alguns minutos... e depois que se separaram Shiori disse:

-Bem... agora tenho que ir...

-Hum... ok... preciso dormir mesmo...

Então ela deu um selinho nele e saiu pela porta... mas sem antes dizer:

-Boa Noite...

O garoto deitou na cama e dormiu rapidamente... ainda sonhando com aquele beijo...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

aew... quanto tempo! 1 semana XD, estava bem ocupado essa semana, fazendo uns sites e talz :\ mas eu voltei normal e vou escrever os caps o mais rápido possível.

E Bem, estou bem feliz, nunca recebi tantos comentários assim x.x

E vou continuar a fic... e to com o cap 4 pronto e fazendo o 5! XD

Bom, até o cap 4! E Mandem reviews!

**Uchiha Akatsuki Itachi**


	4. Shisui das Miragens

Capitulo 4 – Shisui das Miragens

-Bem... Vamos Começar o julgamento!

Todos se sentaram em seus lugares com a voz autoritária da Hokage.

-Bem... Comecemos agora o julgamento de: Uchiha Itachi. – Primeiro ouviremos ele... e depois analizaremos.

-Hai...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kakashi-Sensei... o Julgamento do Itachi é agora né? – Perguntou Naruto

-Hum... hai... porque a pergunta?

-Será que ele vai ser condenado?

-Creio que Sim...

-Claro que vai Baka! Ele Fez muito mais do que um simples criminoso – disse Sasuke... que assustará a todos ali... era a primeira vez que chamava Naruto de baka desde que voltara...

-Concordo como Sasuke-kun – disse Sakura... fazendo o garoto ficar vermelho...

Vermelho? Essa era uma cor que Sasuke não ficava desde a época que tinha uma família...

Sakura percebeu isso de lado... e sorriu para o garoto... que abaixou os olhos e disse:

-V-Vamos...

-Dattebayo! Vamos treinar!

-Vamos!

Andaram até o velho local de treino (aonde tem os três troncos) e então Kakashi disse:

-Yare yare... quanto tempo não venho aqui

-Dattebayo vamos começar! Qual será o treino Kakashi-sensei?

-Adivinha? – Disse Kakashi balançando 2 Sinos

-AH NÃO! Esse de novo não!

Kakashi Sorriu... e então disse:

-Já!

Então o sensei desapareceu. Sakura sorriu, e então pulou... e caiu dando um soco no chão...o chão se despedaçou... e ali aparece Kakashi, ele logo joga algumas kunais obrigando os 3 ninjas desviarem... então ele sobe em cima de uma árvore e observa os garotos.

-"Sakura Anda Muito forte" – Pensou Kakashi – "Me esconder deles será perda de tempo..."

Sentiu um vento atrás de dele... e quando virou Sasuke estava atrás de si...

-Perdeu sensei!

Sasuke deu um chute e Kakashi defendeu... porém o chute foi tão forte que quando atingiu o braço de Kakashi fez ele voar com o impacto.

-"Sasuke se tornou muito forte..." – Admirou Kakashi – "Isto vai ser mais difícil do que Imaginei"

Kakashi caiu no meio de Naruto e Sakura... e fez uma cara cínica e sorriu

-Você está ferrado Sensei! – Disse Naruto

Sakura deu outro soco forte... e Kakashi se desviou muito rapidamente. Então em um pulo só, foi para trás de naruto e botou uma Kunai em seu pescoço.

-Está Acabado para você Naruto!

-Enganado Sensei! – Disse outro Naruto atrás de Kakashi com uma kunai em seu pescoço.

-"A Velocidade do Kage Bushin do Naruto está mais rápida..." – Admirou Sasuke – "Acho que não fui o único que fortaleceu"

Kakashi matou o Bushin e virou devagar para Naruto... então arregalou os olhos e Naruto foi para trás...

Kakashi fez alguns selos rápidos e então disse:

-Katon: Goukakyou no Jutsu!

A Bola de fogo envolveu o Naruto... e logo depois desapareceu... com um toco de madeira queimado.  
Kakashi deu vários mortais para trás... fugindo do alcance de Sakura... e parou agachado.

-"Lutei Pouco... e já estou me cansando"

Sakura correu até ele rapidamente... ele foi atacando Kunais... e a garota desviava de todas... então Sakura Chegou nele e deu um super soco em seu estomago.

Kakashi voou até as árvores a suas costas. Bateu com tudo em uma delas... e levantou agachado... ofegante...

-"Mais um soco desses e eu não sobreviverei..."

Então avistou do outro lado Sasuke... e ele fez três selos.

Então um raio azul começou a contornar sua mão... sim... era o Chidori

Sem pensar duas vezes Kakashi levanta, e então levanta a bandana do Sharingan. Faz três selos e também usa Chidori.

Ambos ficam energizando seus golpes e então partem para a velocidade...

-"Quem perder morre..." Pensou Kakashi

Então aconteceu algo bem estranho... Kakashi atravessou Sasuke e Sasuke Sumiu... Era uma Ilusão.

Kakashi perdeu a velocidade e o chidori se desfez... Sasuke aparece e segura a mão do seu sensei... imobilizando-o...

-Ganhei!

Sasuke tenta pegar um dos sinos... mas Kakashi o chuta para longe... Sasuke apenas cai como se fosse atingido por algo inferior.

-Hum... vou ter que usar minha real força!

Sasuke ia começar a fazer selos quando Naruto segurou suas mãos e disse:

-Minha vez!

-Ok Baka.

Naruto Usou 5 Kage Bushin e correu em direção a Kakashi... logo no inicio Kakashi consegue se livrar de 3 deles ... então sobram naruto e 2 bushins.

Os 3 Narutos começam a usar Rasengan... e o incrível... sem precisar de outros narutos para fazerem...

-"Hum... ele não precisa mais enrolar para usar um rasengan..." – Observou Kakashi – "Ele nunca usa rasengan nos treinos, não sabia que Jiraya o tinha ensinado."

Os 3 Narutos correm em zigue zague... e Os três atingem Kakashi com um golpe só... acontece uma explosão de chakra e o Naruto voa para trás... e no lugar de Kakashi aparece um toco de madeira todo cortado.

-Olá! – diz Kakashi no ouvido de Sasuke... – Muito lerdo!

Kakashi pega e da uma super cotovelada na nuca de Sasuke...

Mas Sasuke some em fumaça...

-"Kage Bushin?"

O Sasuke verdadeiro aparece atrás de Kakashi pega um dos sinos...e da um chute em no sensei.

Ele voa até os pés de Sakura. Que pega um sino. E faz sinal positivo.

-NÃO! Fiquei sem um sino.

-Naruto Baka. De vez ficar assistindo da próxima pegue o sino!

-Yare Yare... foi um treino cansativo! – Disse Kakashi... – Sakura será que você podia?

-Sim Sensei

Sakura começou a curar Kakashi com o chakra verde... e depois curou Naruto...

Sasuke não continha nenhum machucado. Então não precisou ser curado.

-Yare Yare... vamos comer ramen agora?

-DATTEBAYO! VAMOS SIM!

Então foram em direção a barraquinha de ramen...

Porém Só Sasuke percebeu... que uma pessoa os observava

-"Quem Será?" – Se Perguntou o Garoto, mas foi obrigado a andar logo para alcançar os seus amigos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Ow! – Disse um dos Conselheiros – Kami-sama... como você irá provar tudo isso?

Itachi olhou para Tsunade... Tsunade entendeu e disse:

-Dou a permissão... para o julgado chamar uma testemunha...

-Hum... – Itachi se levantou e olhou a volta... suas mãos estavam amarradas... então ele olhou para a janela e disse:

-Shisui... acho que já pode aparecer...

A Sala começou a ventar forte... os guardas da Anbu puxaram as Katanas para fora... mas logo as guardaram quando viram o olhar da Hokage...

Logo a ventania parou... e quando o júri inteiro olhou para Itachi... tinha um garoto a sua frente.

Ele estava com uma roupa igual a da anbu... mas sem a mascara. Mantinha o cabelo curto... mas o resto parecia o Itachi. Sorriu ao ver o Primo...

-Itachi!

Shisui abraçou Itachi... e então disse:

-Mal por não ter te ajudado com seu irmão...

-Tudo Bem...

-Kami-sama... você está vivo! – falou alto um dos conselheiros do júri...

-Sim... Creio que poderei esclarecer a todas as duvidas...

-Sim! – Disse Tsunade surpresa também.

-Pode começar explicando porque fingiu ter sido morto...

-Bem tudo começou quando...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-TIO VEM MAIS UM!

-Hum... você vai engordar Naruto-kun...

-Que nada Sakura... Ramen é a comida mais sagrada Dattebayo!

-Baka... você não muda... – comentou Sakura

Sasuke apenas observava a pequena discussão sorrindo... já tinha terminado seu ramen e não estava mais com fome.

-Você Sorrindo? – diz Kakashi Sorrindo para ele também... – Bem... vi que recebeu um treinamento muito bom com Orochimaru.

-Sim... ele me treinou bem em Ninjutsu e Genjutsu... controle de chakra eu me aperfeiçoei com Kabuto... e o Taijutsu me desenvolvi normalmente

-Hum... você está muito forte... creio que virará um Jounin brevemente

-Espero que sim...

-Você tem saudades não é? – Disse Kakashi dez segundos depois... olhando para baixo triste

-Não...

-Eu sinto... meu amigo...

-Você nunca nos contou... como conseguiu seu Sharingan.

-Hum... vou contar. – ele respirou e continuou olhando para baixo... e falando calmamente – bem... no dia que eu virei um Jounin... fui mandado para uma missão.

-Que Missão?

-Uma missão muito arriscada... era guerra e tínhamos que completá-la... Separamos-nos do Yondaime...

-Yondaime? Você foi treinado por ele?

-Sim... ele foi meu sensei...

-Continua

-Ok... então seqüestraram a minha companheira de equipe.

-E você foi salvá-la?

-Não! Na época eu respeitava muito as regras. Foi meu companheiro de equipe... Uchiha Óbito

-Um Uchiha?

-Sim... ele foi salvá-la... e me disse algumas coisas que me fez refletir. Então segui ele... e o salvei de um dos Jounins... depois o outro Jounin usou um jutsu e caiu uma pedra em cima dele...

-Hum...

-Então metade de seu corpo ficou para fora... e minha companheira era nin-médica

-E...

-Ele não tinha me dado nada de presente por eu ter virado um Jounin... Então ele me disse que daria o sharingan dele... eu tinha sofrido um golpe no olho... e ficaria cego dele...

-Então a sua companheira implantou o sharingan em você?

-Hai...

-E ela morreu?  
-Não... depois que ela virou uma Jounin ela sumiu.

-E não sabe onde ela está? – Perguntou Sasuke pensando em uma coisa estranha: - "Será que era ela nos observando?"

-Não...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-E Foi isso...

-Bem... o Júri vai se reunir!

Shiori se aproximou de Itachi e Shisui... e abraçou Shisui.

-Você Não devia ter sumido!

-Foi necessário... mas acho que já sabe o que aconteceu...

-Sim... Itachi me contou tudo.

-Sei...

Os três ficaram sentados... esperando o julgamento.

-Tsunade se virou para os três e disse:

-Parabéns... vocês três são um time novamente!

Itachi Sorriu... Shiori o abraçou... Shisui pulou e comemorou...

-Estão dispensados... só esperem na saída por favor...

-HAI!

Os três saíram da sala alegres... o Júri saiu logo depois...

Eles ficaram esperando na saída do edifício... e não demorou para Tsunade aparecer.

-Itachi... venho pedir para você cumprir aquele favor...

-Sim... posso assumir amanha se quiser...

-Não... amanha você poderá descansar – disse ela piscando para Itachi e Shiori – Depois de amanha poderá assumir o comando da Anbu...

-Ok

-Bom... Sayonara.

Então Tsunade saiu e os três ficaram ali... conversando e matando as saudades dos velhos tempos...


	5. Reforços

Yare Yare...

Bem vamos a mais um capitulo... Valeu os comentários... puts... Acho que não teria continuado essa fic sem os review... ainda mais com o que eu chamo de "Preguiça Nara" me perturbando...

Bem estou de férias... talvez venham mais caps mais cedo...

Mas vamos ah esse cap...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 5 – Reforços

-Hum... Itachi tenho uma missão para vocês três...

-Que Missão Hokage-Sama? – Perguntou Shisui

-Na Semana Passada... enviamos Nara Shikamaru... e Temari para uma missão especial nos arredores da vila da Nuvem.

-E?

-A Situação ficou difícil... eles foram descobertos... e o próprio Raikage está atrás deles...

-E qual é o objetivo?

-O Objetivo é ajudar eles... e trazê-los salvos a vila... já falei com o Irmão de Temari... Gaara... e ele concordou em mandá-los...

-Ok... Vamos Salvar meu Priminho – Disse Shiori mais animada

-Shiori-San... você é prima do Shikamaru? – Perguntou Tsunade

-Hai... Acho que de segundo grau...

-Hum... Ok... Podem partir...

-Hai...

Assim Os três sumiram rapidamente

-Espero que não seja tarde de mais – Suspirou Tsunade

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Hinata-Chan! – Disse Naruto acenando para Hinata do outro lado da ponte

-Naruto-kun...

-Hinata-Chan... vamos andar por ai... precisamos conversar...

-H-hai...

-Então Hinata-Chan, como foi sua ultima missão

-F-Foi n-normal...

-Hum... enfrentou algum ninja forte?

-Hai... Mas Kiba e Akamaru cuidaram dele...

-Yoshi! Kiba e Akamaru devem estar realmente fortes... não os vejo a muito tempo

-BAKA! – Gritou Kiba bem na frente...

-Kiba! E Akamaru!

Kiba se juntou aos dois... com Akamaru em sua cabeça... o cachorro latiu e o garoto disse:

-A quanto tempo...

-É... Estávamos falando de você neste exato instante...

-Espero que não estejam falando mal

-Não... estávamos falando de como você derrotou aquele ninja Kiba-kun – Disse Hinata

-Hum... aquilo foi demais Naruto-Baka

-O que você fez

Então Kiba começou a contar a longa historia de sua batalha com um ninja de outra vila

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke-kun...

-Hum?

Sakura e Sasuke andavam lado a lado pela vila... Kakashi havia dado folga para os 3 garotos para que pudessem descansar...

-Você Soube que seu irmão foi considerado Inocente?

-H-Hai... – disse o Garoto olhando para o chão pensativo – Tsunade me contou a verdade... mas ainda estou em duvida.

-Hum... e o que aconteceu?

-Lembra-se de que eu falei hoje? Que meu irmão matou um ninja para conseguir o Mangekyou Sharingan?

-Sim...

-Ele não matou... foi tudo uma armação... o Clã estava contra a vila...

-Então seu irmão fez um favor a vila?

-Sim... Mas foi de um jeito diferente...

-Sim... foi um jeito estranho...

-Mesmo sendo uma armação... creio que ele assassinou todos por outra razão...

-E que razão seria essa?

-É por isso que estou tão quieto... estou pensando...

-Ok...

Passado algum tempo...

-Sakura...

-Hum?

-Quer tomar sorvete? – Perguntou o Garoto corando um pouco – Eu pago...

Sakura se surpreendeu... todos os anos que conviveu com ele... nunca aconteceu isso...

-H-Hai...

Ambos deram meia volta... me direção a sorveteria.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-KANKUROU SEU INRESPONSAVEL! – Gritou Gaara – É A QUINTA VEZ QUE QUEBRA ESSE VIDRO!

-D-desculpa Irmão...

-Desculpa Nada! Sem Temari essa casa é uma bagunça!  
-Hum... Gaara posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Pode... desde que não quebre o vidro por isso...

-Porque autorizou que enviassem o Irmão daquele Uchiha?

-Simples... Tsunade conversou comigo... ele foi aceito agora na vila...

-Hum... e...

-Eu lembro... quando era recusado pela vila – Disse Olhando para o chão – Essa missão vai ser importante para ele... e também é o ninja mais forte existente hoje.

-Não... o mais forte é você

-Kankurou... se você saísse andando pelo mundo... descobriria que existem pessoas bem mais fortes que eu... e você

-É... mas ainda sim a missão deles pode ser difícil...

-Com o Nível deles creio que não... apenas teremos que nos certificar que o Raikage não se meta nisso...

-Sim... vou mandar alguns Anbu seguirem eles...

-Não... não precisa... eu mesmo irei ao local onde Temari está... mas antes preciso resolver algumas coisas

-Ok... Quer que eu cuide da vila em quanto isso?

-Ficarei grato... só não quebre o vidro da minha sala

-Aff... Para com isso – disse com cara de Choro

-É Definitivamente... sem Temari essa casa não é a mesma...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kukuku... Sasuke-kun acha que podia me derrotar facilmente... Kabuto vamos fazer o jutsu logo!

-Sim Orochimaru-sama!

E Fizeram o Jutsu... e depois de feito... Orochimaru se reergueu... estava em outro corpo...

-Sorte Que meu tronco sobreviveu ao chidori... pude reviver graças a isso... Kabuto-kun... sempre serei grato a você

-Orochimaru-sama... eu nasci para servi-lo... a honra é toda minha

-Obrigado... mas agora tenho uma missão para você...

-Pode mandar...

-Quero que você espione a missão de Nara Shikamaru e a Irmã do Kazekage demoníaco...

-Hai... entendi seu plano...

-E mais uma coisa... mande pelo menos 2 ninjas até a vila do som... meus espiões de Konoha chegaram agora pouco e pude conversar... descobri uma coisa muito valiosa

-O Que descobriu?

-Yondaime...

Kabuto arregalou os olhos e sumiu em uma fumaça... pronto para seguir as ordens de seu mestre.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dois corriam apressados... eram mais de 25 ninjas seguindo-os...

Shikamaru já estava ficando cansado com o pergaminho sagrado enorme em suas costas... e Temari o incentivava a correr ainda mais...

-Que Problemático... porque um pergaminho tem que ser tão pesado?

-Fala Menos e corra mais Baka...

-Yare yare problemática...

Corriam muito...

Os 25 ninjas se aproximavam...

Então tudo de errado aconteceu... Temari tropeçou em um galho... e Shikamaru logo correu para ajuda-la...

-Está tudo bem querida?

-Sim... bebe chorão...

-Mas como o Amor é Lindo... – falou batendo palmas um ninja com o tradicional uniforme de Kage... mas de vez ser vermelho... era azul-piscina (N/A: Só aqueles detalhes... a roupa é branca no total...) – Mas creio que terão que devolver esse pergaminho...

-Nem Pensar... vocês que roubaram – disse Shikamaru...

-Então terei que tira ele a força...

O Ninja fez apenas um IN rápido... e um raio surgiu e atingiu Temari... ele não a machucou apenas a segurou pelo pescoço e depois a pendurou em um tronco... pronto para começá-la esmagar a algum comando.

-Entrege... ou senão eu a mato...

-Espere...

-Entrege Logo...

-Seu Raikage de Merda

-O QUE? – disse Largando a garota e ficando nervoso... – Ninguém me ofende assim...

O Ninja fez vários Ins muito rápidos... e então uma tempestade surgiu... mas devez chover... começou a trovejar... e logo ele disse:

-Ninpou: Raiton: Raizou Ikazuchi Wo Utte no Jutsu

Vários raios se formaram um só... e um grande trovão caiu sobre Shikmaru... porém os raios foram repelidos por um grande vento que se posicionou a frente de Shikamaru...

-A Cavalaria Chegou! – Disse Shisui...

-Acabou a Alegria de vocês! – Disse Shiori Saindo de trás dos 25 ninjas... levantando a mão... logo todos os ninjas imitaram ela... – Kage Mane no Jutsu

-Prima! – Disse Shikamaru – E quem é você?

-Uchiha Shisui

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos e logo disse:

-Mas mas... você... tinha...

-Depois te Explico – disse Shiori...

-Shiori-san... acho que posso cuidar deles... – Disse uma terceira voz... assustando Shikamaru...

-Para quem não me Conhece eu sou...

-Uchiha Itachi... – Completou o Raikage... – O Grande gênio dos Uchihas... você que lutará comigo!  
-Hum... Então Shiori você e Shisui cuida deles... eu Cuidarei do Raikage...

-Ok...

Itachi logo desapareceu e aparece atrás do Kage...

-"Ele é Muito Rápido..." – Pensou Shikamaru... logo ele olhou para o lado e correu até Temari... que estava sentava vendo a luta... – Tudo bem meu amor?

-Sim... este garoto é incrível... – disse Temari apontando para a luta...

Itachi e o Raikage lutavam como o vento... os movimentos eram rápidos e fortes... era muito difícil acompanhar a luta...

-Aquela garota é sua prima? – Perguntou Temari, apontando para Shiori e Shisui que lutavam com os 25 ninjas...

-Yare Yare... ela é da Anbu... mas não entendo o que esses dois Uchihas fazem aqui...

-Porque?

-Um matou seu clã... e o outro foi morto pelo primeiro... mas parece que ele não morreu.

Temari arregalou os olhos... e abraçou o garoto...

-Será que eles vieram para nos salvar?  
-Espero que sim...

Itachi e o Raikage deram um soco ao mesmo tempo... e cada um voou para um lado...

Itachi logo começou a copiar todos os movimentos do Kage... fazendo-o refletir

-Isto é o Sharingan... Você pode prever...e me copiar... para me enganar...

-Sim...

Todos os movimentos foram ao mesmo tempo... e logo o Kage impaciente disse:

-Cansei de Brincar!

Ele começou a fazer vários IN rapidamente... e então gritou:

-Ninpou: Raiton: Toruneedo Raitoningu no Jutsu (Trovão Tornado)

Todos pensaram que estava acabado... mas esqueceram que Itachi era muito mais rápido que o Kage... e seus selos eram praticamente invisíveis...

Logo Os dois tornados de trovão se chocarão... e uma explosão aconteceu... Itachi foi jogado para um lado... e o Kage para o outro... Itachi caiu lesado e o Kage caiu normal... já se levantando.

Logo O Kage fez vários selos... ao mesmo instante que Shiori e Shisui acabam de Matar os ninjas... então ele grita:

-Ninpou: Raiton: Raigeki no Yoroi no Jutsu

Shisui e Shiori reúne Shikamaru e Temari perto deles... e Itachi também.

Logo uma armadura de trovão cobre o corpo do Kage... mas este faz outros selos... e fazem o a armadura crescer... até formar um labirinto... sim... um labirinto do trovão.

-Vamos... – Disse Itachi...

Assim todos correram em alta velocidade... e o labirinto foi formando um longo corredor...

Os raios faziam barulhos altos... e logo uma parede como se fosse uma língua começou a perseguir os 5 ninjas... Itachi ia a frente e Temari ia por ultimo...

Logo a Garota para pega seu leque e Manda um golpe.

-Kamaitachi no Jutsu

Um poderoso vento bate nos raios apenas o retardando-o...

Mas ele fica mais rápido e corre atrás dos garotos

Parecia o fim... todos olhavam para trás... menos Itachi...

E sem menos perceber uma grande explosão aconteceu... e todos saíram do corredor fugindo em direção a vila da Folha...

O Kage se assustou por terem fugido de seu melhor golpe e quando foi investigar apenas viu várias chamas pretas...

-Então esse é o Amaterasu... esse garoto é mais forte do que pensava... ainda vai ter o troco!

O kage tirou um pergaminho do bolso e selou o fogo nele... para mais tarde poder estudar o fogo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Yare Yare... conseguimos fugir...

-Graças ao Itachi – disse Shiori abraçando-o e dando um beijo leve nele

-Não foi nada... apenas tive que usar o meu melhor golpe... estou cansado temos que parar para acampar... – disse se sentando apoiado em um tronco...

-Sim todos precisamos descançar... – disse Temari

-Sim minha problemática... pode aproveitar para dormir...

-Olha quem fala preguiçoso... – disse a Garota

-Yare Yare... sei que estou sobrando aqui... então vou aproveitar para pegar comida e lenha

-Ok... – Respondeu Shiori se sentando abraçada com seu Namorado.

-Itachi... o que era aquele golpe?  
-Veio disso... – Disse o garoto ativando o Mangekyou Sharingan...

-Então isso é o Mangekyou Sharingan?  
-Sim...

-Mas O que era o golpe?

-A Técnica do Deus do Sol... – Disse Atacando com seu braço livre... um arsenal de Kunais e Shurikens muito rápido...

-Itachi o que foi? – disse Shikamaru...

-Estava nos espionando... era ele...

-Ele quem? – perguntou Temari

-Kabuto-san... isso significa que Orochimaru-san ainda está vivo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O.o esse capitulo eu inovei um pouco na ação... sei la estava sem idéias pra por o Shikamaru e a Temari... e acabei tendo essa idéia da vila da Nuvem... bem eu sou fissurado pela vila da nuvem... e esses jutsus ai... são apenas modificações minhas...

Eles existem com os nomes originais... eu só apenas botei o "Raiton" para parecer do elemento raio...

Bem comentem aew... deixem suas reviews... e podem xingar...

Até o prox cap...

**Uchiha Akatsuki Itachi**


	6. Os Três Sannins da Nuvem

Yare Yare... olha eu aki denovo \o... bom vamos logo ao cap D

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 6 – Os Três Sannins da Nuvem

Era de Noite, o time de Itachi, e Shikamaru e Temari dormiam... Apenas Shisui estava acordado.

O Movimento era calmo... Shisui apenas observava os cantos... não vendo nada de Suspeito.

O Céu Límpido e cheio de estrelas logo foi se tornando um céu com uma nuvem cinza escuro, percebida até no escuro. Shisui Olhou para as nuvens e depois disse:

-Droga... São Eles

Correu para o lado de Itachi que dormia abraçado com Shiori... e o cutucou no Ombro

-Itachi acorda!

Itachi acordou rapidamente.

-O que foi?

-Olhe para o Céu

Itachi olhou para o céu e engoliu saliva... logo ficou de pé e vestiu sua mascara da Anbu.

Logo acordou Shiori calmamente... e depois acordou Shikamaru, este acordou Temari.

-Yare Yare – disseram Shiori e Shikamaru ao mesmo tempo

-O Que está acontecendo? – Perguntou Shikamaru

-Olhe para o Céu – Disse Itachi, Shikamaru olhou para o céu e ficou com uma cara de tédio

-O que tem?

-São Nuvens

-Eu sei... Mas o que tem nisso?  
-São eles! – Disse Itachi um pouco desesperado.

-Eles?

-Os Três – disse Shiori

-Sannins – Disse Shisui

-Da Nuvem – Completou Itachi

-Resumindo: estamos ferrados – Disse Shisui

Logo se ouviram passos, o grupo se reuniu e ficaram juntos... logo 3 Ninjas apareceram...

Um Deles Usava um capuz Preto que cobria os olhos... a roupa dele era larga também... e sua Bandana estava amarrada na diagonal no peito,e usava uma sandália ninja... mesmo não dando para percebê-la. O do outro canto, usava um tradicional colete de Jounin, mas era azul marinho (Pois era de outra vila) as calças pretas longas e largas... e uma sandália ninjas, Sua Bandana estava Amarrada na testa e seu rosto era mascarado (tipo o Kakashi).

O Do meio usava um colete azul e uma camisa por baixo preta... uma calça preta larga, sandálias ninjas, e tinha a bandana amarrada no pescoço... era o único com o rosto descoberto, seu rosto continha uma grande cicatriz em diagonal, feita por uma Katana na certa.

-Olá... – Disse o do Meio – Viemos para pegar esse pergaminho

-Nem Pensar – disse Shikamaru - Isso pertence a nós

-Olhe Garotinho... você não sabe quem somos nós... – disse o de Capuz

-Então vamos nos Apresentar – disse o outro do canto levantando o braço

Logo vários raios começaram a cair na região... e o céu começou a relampear.

-Eu sou Sho – (N/A: Estou sem criatividade para os nomes... mas os nomes deles não são esses apenas são como chamados...) – Sou o Sannin da Tempestade – Disse o do Meio

-Eu sou Ni – Disse o encapuzado – O Sannin dos Relâmpagos

-Eu sou San – Disse o outro do canto – O Sannin do Trovão

-Não Importa não pegaram o pergaminho! – Disse Shikamaru

-É o que pensam... – Disse um kage bushin do Encapuzado atrás de Shikamaru

Temari pegou seu leque e fez uma ventania atingir o Kage Bushin... fazendo-o Sumir em fumaça.

Shiori olhou para o grupo para ver se todos estavam bem... e não viu Itachi

-Itachi?

-Porque querem tanto esse pergaminho? – disse Itachi atrás dos três ninjas

-Bom... já que todos morrerão eu vou contar... – Disse o Encapuzado se virando para Itachi

-Então Conte logo... – diz Itachi botando a ponta de uma Kunai para fora da Manga (N/A: Igual ele faz com a Kurenai no episódio 81)

-Bem... isso é uma missão para provocar uma guerra... A vila da pedra e da Névoa estão em conspiração contra Konoha... mesmo agente não estando nessa guerra... concordamos que Konoha está muito forte... e deve ser aniquilada antes.

-Vamos Parar com essa revelação... – disse o sannin do Meio que até agora estava quieto... – Itachi porque você foi para Konoha depois do desmanche da Akatuski? Você seria bem mais vindo na vila da Nuvem... esse Sharingan além de lindo seria muito útil na guerra que está por vir...

-Não queria ir para uma vila aonde só tem ninjas desonrados como vocês... – Disse Itachi Calmamente – Depois de perderem o Byjuu de vocês... a vila da Nuvem está sem força Militar... a ultima guerra acabou com a população da vila... vocês mesmo sabem que a situação estão muito grave lá...

-Hora Maldito... Nós três venceremos a guerra por todos sozinhos... – disse o outro ninja que estava quieto

-É Itachi... você mesmo sabe que podemos vencer Konoha Sozinhos...

-Eu sei... mas Jiraya Não! – Disse Itachi

Então os três Sannins ao ouvirem "Jiraya" deram uma kunaizada tripla em Itachi (essa Palavra Existe?)

Este apenas sumiu em fumaça.

-Kage Bushin! Eu pego ele! – disse o sannin do meio olhando para cima vendo Itachi sentado em um galho... então ele pulou e os dois começaram uma luta feroz e rápida com Kunais.

-Eu pego os dois da Anbu e você pega os dois ladrõezinhos! – Disse o Encapuzado

-Hai!

Logo três batalhas bem rígidas começaram...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba e Akamaru voltavam de uma tarde de treinos fora da vila.

Conversavam animados... até que quando chegaram ao portão... viram um garoto da Anbu...

-Kakashi-san me siga! – disse Neji... que a pouco tempo entrara na Anbu...

Chegando ao escritório da Hokage... os Ninjas escutaram o que ela tinha a dizer...

-Bem... tenho uma missão para os 5! Uma Missão de espionagem!

-Os 5? Eu também Hokage-Sama?

-Hai... você será o líder Neji...Kakashi irá te Ajudar a pegar experiência

-Hai!

-Mas essa missão não será fácil... a espionagem é na vila da pedra... e vocês ficaram fora por 2 meses!

-2 Meses? Mas e Hinata-Chan e Sakura-Chan? Elas vão ficar sozinhas – Fez cara de cachorro abandonado

-Não se preocupe... eu cuidarei delas... mas partem agora! E me encontrem daqui meia hora na entrada da vila... explicarei melhor a missão lá!

Todos saíram menos Kakashi...

-Porque uma missão dessas derrepente Hokage-Sama?

-Kakashi-San... em breve teremos uma guerra... mandarei vocês para espionar... espiões são importantes... aposte que eles os tem aqui.

-Hai... vou arrumar minhas coisas... até daqui a pouco!

Logo ele sumiu também.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vários Subordinados de Orochimaru guardavam o portão da Vila do Som...

Mas um Encapuzado se aproximava deles... ele parou no portão e disse alto e em bom som para todos escutarem:

-Eu tenho autorização pessoal do Orochimaru-Sama para poder atravessar a vila!  
-Mentiroso! Orochimaru não nos disse nada! – disse um dos Ninja, jogando várias Kunais no Encapuzado, logo todos estavam jogando suas kunais Nele...

Mas o que não esperavam é que ele fosse tão rápido...

Em Poucos segundos ele desviou de todas a kunais em zigue-zague e deu um golpe me cada guarda (haviam mais de uns 10) imobilizando-os, e depois os amarrou... um deles ainda consciente disse:

-V-Você é ele! O Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha... O Grande Hokage... O Melhor Shinobi de todos os tempos! Então você realmente não morreu! Orochimaru-Sama estava certo!

-Yare Yare... Orochimaru sempre está certo... ele sempre foi um pouco mais inteligente que todos... mas bem... não queria passar por essa vila tenha certeza.. mas é o caminho mais curto que tenho para ir para Konoha... avisar que em breve a vila da Névoa atacará Konoha.

-Eles vão ser massacrados! – disse o Ninja, levando um golpe na nuca do Loiro.

-Odeio Ninjas Barulhentos!

Ele saiu correndo muito rapidamente atravessando a vila inteira em poucos segundos... depois que chegou do outro lado da vila... pulou as muralhas facilmente e continuou andando em direção a vila da Folha.

-Só Espero Chegar antes deles...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A três batalhas finalmente iam chegando ao fim... logo os três Sannins ficaram lado a lado... e nada do Itachi... até um dos Sannins falarem:

-Ai Vem ele!

Logo um ninja aparece caindo do céu... era Itachi... ele parecia que ia cair com tudo de cabeça no chão... mas não.. ele deu um mortal e fincou duas Kunais no chão para manter o equilíbrio...

-Não morrerei tão fácil!

Logo Itachi correu em suicídio para os três Sannins... que levantaram a mão ao mesmo tempo fazendo um grande trovão cair no moreno...

Ele voou a vários Metros... longe da turma...

-ITACHI!

-Estou Aqui Shiori! – disse Itachi atrás dos Sannins fazendo-os parar de rir... – Não riam pos irão morrer!

Ele então corta o dedo do Sannin do meio... fazendo-o ficar com uma raiva e ódio infintas...

-SEU MALDITO VOCÊ CORTOU MEU LINDO DEDO! NÃO SAIRA IMPUNE!  
Os três Sannins atacaram Itachi Muito rapidamente... este apenas sorriu para Shiori... um sorriso de Despedida... Logo um dos Sannins fincou uma kunai em suas costas e o chutou no chão aos pés de Shiori...

-Adeus!

-NÃO!

O Sannin do Meio... pegou uma super espada gigante tirada do nada... e a levantou... pronto para golpear...

Era o Fim... ele balançou-a para frente...

Shiori fechou os olhos... Shikamaru abraçou Temari... Shisui apenas olhava calmamente...

Não ouviram um barulho de ferro em carne... mas sim de ferro em ferro...

Quando Olharam viram uma foice tripla gigante segurando a espada entre uma de suas laminas...

-Yare Yare... Cheguei um pouco tarde... – Disse um Ninja com a roupa da Akatsuki... os cabelos penteados para trás... e brancos... a bandana amarrada no pescoço. No Seu Braço havia uma corrente que era presa a foice tripla gigante... (N/A: para quem não sabe... ele é um ninja da akatsuki que aparece no manga... quem kiser ver ele... ele está no cap 313 do manga creio eu...)

-Hiden? – Perguntou Itachi – O que faz aqui?  
-Quem é vivo sempre aparece... Sou o único que não deixou de ser seu amigo!  
-Essa Ajuda veio do céu! – disse Shisui Sorrindo – Olá velho amigo!  
-Velho? Não Sou velho! Shisui maldito veja ganharei desses três sacos de batata sozinho!

Ele balançou a corrente e a foice voltou a mão dele... logo ele começou a lutar contra os três... que cansados foram apenas desviando...

-Meus ataques ainda continuam lerdos... Puts preciso treinar mais...

Finalmente o golpe acerta a perna do encapuzado... e o Sannin chefe sai em recuo avisando aos outros dois:

-Vamos logo!  
Logo os três fugiram. Hiden Sorriu e Disse:

-Yare Yare... Itachi não da para me encaixar em seu time em Konoha

-Bem... com seu comportamento... vai ser difícil a Hokage-Sama te aceitar...

-Não Importa... eu apenas quero paz...

-Yare Yare... então vamos voltar para a vila...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kukuku... Kabuto-Kun... essa guerra será nossa passagem para o topo novamente

-Hai Orochimaru-Sama... consegui enganar eles certinho... estão as três vilas em sua mão

-Sim... vamos massacrar Konoha... e eu irei pegar o Sasuke-kun de volta!

-Orochimaru-Sama! – disse um Ninja Correndo desesperado – Ele passou pela vila!

-Ele quem? – disse Orochimaru calmamente

-O Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha... disse que iria avisar Konoha sobre o ataque da vila da Névoa!

-O que? Kabuto-Kun vá atrás dele!

-HAI!

Logo Kabuto Sumiu

-Orochimaru-sama me desculpe... não deu para impedir ele... ele é muito...

-Eu sei seu imbecil... nem mesmo eu sou mais forte que ele...

-Hai... vou voltar a minha posição

-Kukuku... Quem diria... Yondaime de volta a Konoha... essa guerra será mais difícil do que pensei...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Gaara... você não ia procurar Temari?

-Não Sinto que eles já estão bem... Porém... – Disse Gaara Olhando para o deserto fora de sua vila... onde uma luz bem longe o chamou atenção

-Porém?...

-Kabuto... se prepare... iremos até Konoha... aquelas luzes... são exércitos... da vila da Pedra... eu vou partir para Konoha! E você convoque nossos melhores Ninjas e parta imediatamente para lá!  
-OK! – disse Kankurou Assustado...

-Tsunade-Sama... espero que resista ao ataque até eu chegar... – Disse Falando para o vento... e partindo muito rapidamente em direção a vila da Folha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

xD ai está + 1 cap...

vendo os review... falaram que meus caps são muito curtos...

ah sei lá... não consigo escrever capítulos longos... meu padrão geralmente é esse :\

talvez se eu tivesse alguém que me ajudasses com idéias e com os capítulos eles sairiam mais longos...

mas bom... quem tiver palpites e idéias para eu por na fic pode falar \o

se quiserem me add no MSN:

uchihaakatsukiitachi ARROBA Hotmail ponto com

Até o prox cap

**Uchiha Akatsuki Itachi**


	7. O Primeiro Passo Para a Guerra

Yo Minna

Bem depois eu digo o motivo da demora desse cap...

Mas agora vamos logo ao próximo capitulo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 7 – O Primeiro Passo Para a Guerra

-Yare Yare... Finalmente chegamos... – Disse Shikamaru apontando para muralhas enormes

Os Ninjas do grupo se alegraram... Finalmente estavam salvos e seguros em casa...

Quando se aproximaram dos portões, viram um ninja da Anbu os esperando...

-Itachi-Sama... Tsunade os aguarda na sala dela...

-Ok

O ninja sumiu em fumaça, havia algo de estranho.

Logo começaram a correr... indo logo para a sala de Tsunade.

Não demorou muito para chegarem lá...

Havia proteção de sobra... 5 Anbus em cima do telhado...

Mais alguns Anbus do lado de dentro do edifício...

Sim a situação dali estava feia.

Itachi fez sinal positivo com a cabeça para um dos Anbus que protegiam a porta...

Ele devolveu o sinal e Itachi botou a mão na porta para abrir a maçaneta.

-Itachi entre – praticamente gritou a godaime

Os Ninjas Entraram na sala da Godaime e ela começou:

-Itachi...vai haver uma guerra...

-Hum... sim... eu soube disso nesta missão – disse calmamente

-Droga... não estamos fortes o suficiente para uma guerra...

-Hokage-Sama, A vila da areia pode vir ajudar... – disse Temari

-Hai, já recebi o aviso de ajuda... Gaara é extremamente Rápido...

-Yare Yare... você vai pedir para eu montar uma estratégia certo? – Perguntou Shikamaru

-Hai! Pode começar agora Shikamaru – Disse Apontando para uma porta que dava em um escritório

-Que Saco... Lá vou eu... até mais – falou para todos da sala

-Até... Shikamaru-kun – disse Shiori

-Bem continuando... Itachi... – disse a Hokage avistando um ser com roupas da Akatsuki em sua sala... – Quem é ESSE?

-Ah... ele é um antigo membro da Akatsuki... ele pode ajudar bastante agente...

Tsunade analisou de cima a baixo.

-Bem... como estamos em guerra tudo bem... ele ficará no seu time, depois ele terá se registrar em nossos arquivos

-Ok – disse Hiden até agora calado saindo da sala, deixando Tsunade a sós com Itachi

-Hum... você está liberado hoje... mas amanha quando acordar deve se preparar.

-Ok Hokage-same

-E durma na casa da Shiori... os ataques virão do lado do distrito Uchiha – a Nara Sorriu e Itachi apenas respondeu:

-Ok...

-E Itachi... Cuidado...

-Tudo Bem – disse Itachi saindo da sala com calma... puxando Shiori pela mão.

Ao Sair Itachi se depara com Hidden...

-Tsunade te dirá onde ficar essa noite... eu já vou indo – disse Itachi

-Ok... até hoje de amanha de tarde cara...

-Até...

Então Shiori ficou de guia até sua casa... apenas puxando Itachi, que parecia desligado do mundo.

-O que foi amor? – Perguntou Shiori carinhosa, não parando de andar

-Hum... estou pensando como será a essa guerra.

-Esquece isso... você tem que descansar...

-Ok

Shiori chegou em sua casa, era uma casa simples de madeira, ela subiu a escadinha e abriu a porta, entrando primeiro.

-Como não tenho outro quarto você dorme comigo – disse ela feliz... – e não adianta falar que vai dormir no sofá...

-Ok – disse ele sorrindo pra garota

-Sorte que você trouxe sua bolsa com suas coisas... pois ainda não se mudou para algum lugar fixo...

-É, foi sorte.

-Bem - disse a garota entrando em seu quarto, que era grande e tinha uma cama de casal... um guarda-roupas e uma suíte mais perto da sacada (N/A: era um sobrado de madeira, mas em cima era só o quarto dela.) e depois falando com um certo moreno calado:

-O Sr.Calado, depois de mim tome um banho, e vamos dormir... já que o dia amanha vai ser cansativo.

-Tudo bem

Meia Hora depois Shiori já havia tomado banho e foi até a cozinha onde Itachi estava comendo algo. Vendo que a garota acabara de sair do banho ele subiu e Shiori ouviu o barulho de sua ducha.

-Meu deus... vai ser um dia e tanto amanha.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se remexeu na cama.

Então se sentiu em um escuridão total... era um sonho mas parecia real...

Uma luz surgiu... e quando percebeu estava em uma trilha de trem... correu até o fim, e viu que o túnel dava lugar a um campo esverdeado...

Sentiu-se Leve... mas vazia...

Então Ouviu um barulho de trem... e ele se aproximava rápido

Ela não conseguia se mexer, iria ser atropelada pelo trem;

E quando o trem ia atropelar ela, um vulto a salvou e ela Acordou...

-Meu deus – disse Shiori se sentando na cama, notando a ausência de Itachi. – Onde Está ele?

Então resolveu sair (N/A: Ela morava um pouco afastada da cidade, mais tipo em um campo.)

Botou um sobre tudo e saiu, indo até um lago perto de sua casa.

Quando chegou lá, o encontrou.

Estava em pé em cima da água, de olhos fechados, parecia estar dormindo. Estava de costas pra ela...

-O que faz aqui Shiori? – Disse ele calmamente sem se mexer. E sem abrir os olhos.

-Tive um Pesadelo...

-Entendo...

-Itachi... você treinaria comigo? – perguntou a jovem de repente

-Treinar?

-Sim... quero treinar com você... ver se estou um pouco avançada.

-Tudo bem

Ela andou sobre a água até ele, com aquela água gelada em sua sola.

Então Itachi se virou para ela com seu sharingan ligado, e deu dois pulos para trás.

Então a luta começou.

Shiori correu em zigue-zague até Itachi... que atacou Kunais nela, que desviou facilmente... chegando em Itachi ela desferiu um soco, que fora defendido facilmente pelo Uchiha, que segurou sua mão.

-Muito Obvio... – Disse o Moreno a jogando longe com um arremesso só

Ela caiu levemente sobre a água, e onde cairá tinha a sombra de luz da lua. Ela então usou Kage Mane, fazendo a sombra se esticar até o garoto.

Mas um erro... Itachi deu meia volta correndo e deu a volta em Shiori pulando por cima dela, fazendo o kage mane se prender nela mesmo.

-O que foi isso? – perguntou a garota se desfazendo do jutsu com dificuldade, tirando uma katana de água do lago.

-Katana do elemento água? – perguntou Itachi

-Sim... – Disse Shiori correndo até o garoto tentando-o acertar com a katana feita de água.

Porém Itachi tinha a rapidez e reflexos perfeitos, desviando de todos os golpes...

Mas Shiori tinha um truque por debaixo da manga.

Começou a levá-lo para trás continuando os golpes com a Katana... e então seu plano finalmente se concretizou...

Itachi pisou na armadilha, que era um buraco feito na água.

Ele tropeçou e caiu de costas, em um espinho feito de sombra.

Porém com suas habilidades Ninjas Itachi paralisou-se encostado na ponta do espinho...

-Boa... mas não é o bastante...

Mesmo quase deitado Itachi fez vários Selos muito rapidamente, Shiori não os viu e ficou surpresa quando um grande volume de água começou a rodopiar e formar um furacão de água a sua frente.

Então o furacão foi em sua direção e ela correu... tentou dar voltas para distraí-lo... enquanto Itachi se levantava e ia em direção a Ninja.

Então no limite do lago Shiori pisou em terra, e tropeçou em uma pedra... e quando o furacão iria atingi-la, Itachi entrou em sua frente e um fogo preto queimou a água, logo o fogo ficou no chão.

-Levante – disse Itachi... A Luta iria continuar...

Shiori sorriu e se ergueu já desferindo golpes em Itachi., que desviava de todos.

Em uma das tentativas Shiori desferiu um soco que Itachi defendeu segurando sua mão.

Itachi botou a mão da garota em sua nuca e a enlaçou pela cintura... e então falou em seu ouvido:

-Você é muito boa... mas paramos o treino pro aqui...

-Hai – disse Shiori o beijando profundamente...

Logo eles se separaram por falta de ar. E Itachi Disse:

-Vamos voltar... temos que acordar cedo.

-Ok – disse Beijando o garoto uma ultima vez antes de irem de mãos dadas até a casa da garota.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Sasuke... – Dizia Sakura olhando as estrelas pela janela... – Como queria que você reparasse em mim...

Ela chorava, e se lembrava de todos os momentos que seu time passara...

-Você não muda... sempre continua frio... queria tanto que se alegrasse e me desse atenção – disse Ela limpando uma lagrima – pelo menos uma vez...

Então ela deitou em sua cama e adormeceu, ainda pensando em seu amado...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Estavam acampados, 5 barracas em volta de uma fogueira apagada.

Sasuke resolveu ficar de sentinela...

E começou a observar as estrelas.

Começou a se lembrar de seu time... de seus momentos... de uma certa garota de cabelos rosas...

Como ela mexia com ele...

Como o deixava tonto com aquele perfume...

Mas seu orgulho de um Uchiha Forte, o deixava frio e ignorante com ela... simplesmente não conseguia se soltar...

Era uma barreira de gelo em volta de si... que ele teria que quebrar... para então poder ser livre, e poder se expressar.

Ouviu uma das barracas se abrirem, e então Kakashi se sentou ao seu lado.

-Eu irei te substituir

-Ah, ok... – disse Sasuke com um olhar triste.

-Eu sei o que sente Sasuke...

-Sabe?

-Sim... sei que gosta da Sakura...

-Hum...

-Tente superar seu orgulho... pense que no futuro não terá mais tempo...

-É... mas e se ela não gostar de mim?

-Ela te ama... e sempre irá te amar... mesmo se ela se casar com outro, ela irá ainda gostar de tu. Se você desse uma chance a ela, poderia descobrir o que é ser feliz... ao contrario de mim...

-Como assim...

-Eu gosto da Kurenai-sensei, mas ela nunca deu bola pra mim... sempre gostou do Asuma... então tive que agüentar isso...

-Hum... o problema é que na consigo me expressar pra ela...

-Tente ser você mesmo, e tudo dará certo... se precisar de ajuda, durante essa missão irei te dar uns conselhos... (N/A: desculpe interromper mas... conselho de erro não é boa coisa xD)

-Hunp.. então tudo bem... já estou indo dormir...

-Boa Noite

-Para Você Também...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Kizame... você nos ajudou muito... para localizar Konoha, e para falar seus pontos fracos e fortes... você será da ultima linha de combate!

-O que? Nem pensar... quero ser da linha de frente... quero enfrentar o traidor... quero destruir Konoha com minha Same Hada...

-Tudo Bem... você será comandante da linha de frente... espero que faça tudo certo

-Sim... e será hoje que matarei Itachi... – disse Olhando para a Lua com um olhar demoníaco...

**Continua...**

Bem minna... estive sem um tempo sem postar pelos seguintes motivos:

Bem estava com um bloqueio...e uma semana depois um amigo meu morreu

Bem fiquei muito arrazado emocionamente... bah estava sem condições de escrever algo.

Mil desculpas deixar sem nada para vocês lerem aqui da fic... mas estava sem condições...

Agora o bloqueio passou e eu já esqueci um pouco a historia do meu colega... da para escrever os capítulos com mais tranqüilidade...

Deixem reviews para poder me animar...

Sabe é importante u.u

E até o prox post

**Uchiha Akatsuki Itachi**


End file.
